Contact
by Kira the cat
Summary: After Carlos' death, Blaze falls into a heavy depression that only her loyal right-hand man can bring her out of.


Contact

By: Kira the Cat

A/N: This is a oneshot song/gift fic for my little sister, Sexysandstormsandtropicalrai ns. The song portion of this won't really come into play until later though. Enjoy!  
Summary: After Carlos' death, Blaze falls into a heavy depression that only her loyal right-hand man can bring her out of.  
Rating: T (censored)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saint's Row or Everytime We Touch, the song used in this fic. Both belong to Volition and THQ and Cascada. No copywrite infringment is intended and this fic is for the amusement of others.

* * *

The rain continued to fall in Stilwater, pounding against the window and sending the usually fearless leader of The Third Street Saints under her covers. She shivered, stripping off her soaked clothing before curling into a ball.

Meanwhile at Purgatory, Johnny Gat was furiously searching for his gang's missing leader. She and Carlos had left hours before, most likely to deal with The Brotherhood, and no one has seen or heard from them since. He was just on the verge of smashing a table in when one of the lower level Saints approached him.

"HE'S WHAT?!" he yelled, freaking the poor grunt out.

"D-dead….we found him chained to the back of a Brotherhood truck. He'd been dragged and then shot in the head."

"Shit…" he sat down on a bar stool, hoping to god Blaze didn't know. Or at least not yet. Speaking of which. "What about the boss? Did anyone see her?" The grunt turned a little green in the face.

"We only found her Attrazion….with the keys still in the ignition and the door wide open…" Gat clenched his fists, this time breaking a table in half before grabbing the keys to his Raycaster, his trusty AK-47 and heading out, passing Pierce along the way.

"Gat? Where are you going? Did you find Blaze?"

"No, but I'm gonna go 'Wolf' hunting until I do."

It had been a solid three hours since he left the hideout, roughing up every Brotherhood member he could get his hands on. Hell he even questioned the Samedi, Ronin, and every civilian on that side of the island and still no one knew where Blaze was. He was just about to give up when he remembered that she had one place she liked to go when she was alone. She'd become very attached to the penthouse in the Saint's Row district, so attached that she never threw parties in it or anything like she did with the other suites. In fact, last time he was there, the place was spotless. He had ordered someone to come pick her car up and headed for Mission Beach. He hopped out of the car and raced up the stairs, pounding on the door when he got to her door. Luckily she didn't have neighbors.

"Blaze! Blaze are you in there?!" he yelled, pressing his ear to the door to check for signs of life. He heard shuffling before a faint and weak,

"Go away..."

"Not gonna happen babe. Come open the door and let me in." When she didn't he tried the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. Blaze was clad only in her bra and panties, hugging a pillow to her chest and muttering quietly. Her makeup was smeared and runny from her crying and her eyes were bloodshot. Her face was devoid of color and lacking it's usual glow. Johnny frowned, he'd never seen her this bad before. He gently scooped her up and headed for her bedroom. His heart shattered further when he heard what she was muttering.

"It's all my fault...it's all my fault..." over and over again. She then broke down in a full blown sob so painful he could feel it in his soul. He laid her in bed and kissed her cheeks.

"Shh..." he tilted her chin up. "I promise I will kill every last one of those fuckers for you. They won't get away with killing Carlos." He kissed her lips and she melted against him *He pulled up the blankets, letting her snuggle against him. Her kiss swollen lips pulled into a sleepy pout and her chestnut brown eyes slowly closed as she drifted off. 'Those fuckers better watch themselves...' he thought, swearing revenge for both Blaze and Carlos. _(...can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life...)_

* * *

And heres the censored version. The full version will be availible as soon as I create an Adult FanFiction account (In laymans terms, don't get your hopes up too fast.) This was supposed to be written and posted before Twinlit NiGHTS but that didn't happen. Sorry. You all can stop bugging my sis about my fic and start bugging her about hers. The unofficial sequel "What Hurts The Most." Hope you all enjoyed this little snippet and when the full version is posted I'll let you all know. (*where the lemon/songficy part begins. I have a bad track record with M rated fics going over the line sometimes which is why the full version won't be posted here.) ~Kira


End file.
